fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix Sphere
The Phoenix Sphere (Tori no Gan), is one of the unique spells developed by the First Guild Master of Fire Bird, Asaio Raiden. It is the trademark of the Guild. Most S-class mages know how to perform it, as mastering it rises one's chances in the S-class Mage Promotion Trial. Besides them, only the Guild Master, and some lower class mages know how to cast this spell. Description In order to cast this spell, the user gathers Eterano, and focuses it in his/her palm. Then the user molds the Eterano into a sphere, and stars spinning the particles. The result is a sphere of pure, spinning Eterano, bearing the color of the user's Magic. Basic Phoenix Sphere (3).jpg|Basic Phoenix Sphere Z kin sph.gif|Phoenix Sphere Forming The caster can use this Sphere to attack, but, since it is pure Etereano, the damage it does is minimal at best, barely bruising stronger Mages. However, the true purpose behind this spell is to use the spinning Eterano particles as a basis, allowing the caster to infuse the Sphere with almost any kind of Caster Magic that they poses. This will massively increase the sphere's power, proportionate with the power of the magic, as well as gaining that magic's properties. However, the user can only use one magic at a time, the only exception being users of Element Union, tho this combination can only be done in the True Union Stage. What make this spell truly unique is the fact that it is linked to the Fire Bird Guild Mark, in such a way that only mages that have the mark can perform it. Due to the properties of said Mark, only those who truly believe in Fire Bird's message can use this magic. Because of this, this spell is sometimes used as a test to see if reformed Dark Mages are truly reformed, as seen in Razor's case. Variations Elemental The most common use of Phoenix Sphere, the user adds a natural element to the ball of Eterano, giving it the power and characteristics of that certain element, depending on it's physical properties. For instance, if one would add Fire to the Phoenix Sphere, by igniting the Etherano, they would gain a ball of Fire, it's color depending on the type of Fire Magic used, and on the caster itself. The Phoenix Flame Sphere (Tori no Hogan) will not only burn the target on contact, damage amplified by the spinning Eterano particles, but also deal "blunt" damage, due to the user manipulating the magic particles in the air, giving the Fire material consistency. When using a liquid element, like water, the caster "pours" the liquid inside the Sphere, and covering it. For example, using the Phoenix Water Sphere (Tori no Mizugan), the caster has the water's blunt power as well as it's cutting power. Hitting the target with this Sphere would be like hitting it with a giant wave. Also, the user can build up massive pressures withing the Sphere, amplifying the damage done. Another example would be a solid elements, like Iron (Phoenix Iron Sphere; Tori no Tetsugan). To create this type of Sphere, the user will shape the solid element into tiny shards (usually sharp), and add those shards to the spinning mass of Eterano, covering it. This Sphere will act similar to a saw. In the case of finer elements, like Sand ('Phoenix Sand Sphere; ''Tori no Sadogan), the solid doesn't need to undergo the fragmentation, and will simply be added to the Sphere. Gaseous elements are the easiest to add to the Sphere, due to their properties. The user will simply "slip" the gas between the Eterano particles, wiliest covering it. Currently, there are no examples of this kind of Sphere. Other Tho the elemental type Spheres are the most common, as stated above, the Sphere can be combined with almost any type of Caster Magic that the caster has access to. There are thousands of opposites. A renowned example is the use of Gravity Magic. In this case, the Sphere will gain massive repulsion and also suction properties. Two types of Spheres can be formed with this magic: an absorption Sphere, and a repulsion Sphere. Uses Phoenix Sphere Phoenix Sphere Impact Phoenix Sphere Bullet Combined Spheres Users Category:Onic14 Category:Fire Bird Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Uncategorized Magic